The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current approaches for processing electronic documents have significant limitations. For example, conventional systems for processing legal documents require users to have specific knowledge and experience in identifying items that are particularly relevant to legal proceedings and discovery.
Furthermore, many electronic discovery systems offer limited document tagging capabilities. For example, many systems do not allow assigning a tag to an entire logical group of items that have different types and origins.
Moreover, some systems provide limited functionalities for customizing color schemes for displaying data on display devices. For example, many systems disallow a user to change a color scheme used to visualize report data unless the user repeatedly accesses a data repository and repopulates the requested data. All of the above problems can lead to an unsatisfactory or even unacceptable user experience.